


When the party is over

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Crowley returns to the bookshop after a night of partying.
Relationships: Zira/Crowley
Kudos: 1





	When the party is over

Crowley stumbles into the bookshop, barely able to keep himself upright. He somehow manages to close and lock the door behind himself. He continues to stumble through the bookshop, eventually knocking over a pile of books from a shelf. He stops dead in his tracks, holding onto the shelf to steady himself. He closes his eyes and listens out for any movement from Aziraphale. After not hearing anything, he makes his way through the bookshop. He thought he could make it to the bedroom without waking Aziraphale, but he thought wrong. He had woken Aziraphale when he had knocked over the pile of books. He looked up to see Aziraphale standing in front of him.  
“My love, where have you been all night?”  
“Out.”  
“Out where?”  
Crowley looks down at his feet. He knows that Aziraphale didn’t like him partying until the early hours of the morning. They had talked about this multiple times.   
“I’ve been out…partying.”  
“It’s 3:30 in the morning. We’ve talked about this.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
Crowley tries to walk towards Aziraphale but stumbles, Aziraphale barely catches him.  
“You’re really drunk right now, Crowley.”  
“No I’m not. You’re just blurry.”  
“Come. Let’s head to bed.”  
“I like that idea.”  
Aziraphale helps Crowley into bed before helping him take off his shoes and coat. He tucks Crowley into bed before walking around to his side and falling into a peaceful sleep.

The End


End file.
